


Смерть и ее принц

by Aizen



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:26:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizen/pseuds/Aizen
Summary: С Танатосом случилось что-то плохое. Загрей пытается помочь, но делает только хуже.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Kudos: 1





	Смерть и ее принц

Гипнос опять спал на посту.   
На этот раз он даже не проснулся при приближении Загрея – наверное, привык, что выпрыгнув из окна оружейной комнаты, тот неизменно появлялся из бассейна реки Стикс – подорвавшийся на адской бомбе, сгоревший в Асфоделе, зарубленный мечниками Элизиума или растоптанный Астериусом, но с обязательной улыбкой на лице.  
Сегодня улыбаться не хотелось.  
Сегодня все пошло не так.   
Гипнос глубоко вздохнул во сне, плотней заворачиваясь в одеяло, и Загрей отогнал совершенно мальчишеское желание подкрасться и гаркнуть ему в ухо: «Титаны на свободе!». Они это уже проходили, лет десять назад – тогда все кончилось разгромленным главным залом и темными от ярости глазами отца. Чудаковатый и приветливый, Гипнос все же был хтоническим богом.   
Загрей покашлял и деликатно похлопал его по плечу.  
— Привет. Ты Тана не видел?  
— Я не сплю, я не сплю,— встрепенулся Гипнос, рассыпая свои пергаменты. — Тана?   
— Ну знаешь, желтые глаза, серая кожа, здоровенная коса, — терпеливо произнес Загрей. — Тан.  
—Во- первых, я не сторож брату своему,— с достоинством расправил плечи Гипнос – понятно, значит опять поссорились,— во-вторых – он тут в последнее время только за одним интересом и появляется.   
— За каким? – уточнил Загрей, ощутив прилив недовольства, на который он в принципе не имел никакого права, но …   
Что это за интересы такие, о которых не нужно рассказывать лучшему другу и есть ли у них имя?   
— Сдать квартальный отчет по душам, разумеется, у нас же новые правила,— невинная улыбка Гипноса быстро выцвела, а в глазах появлялось замешательство,— но друг мой, погоди … с тобой что-то не так.  
Он отлетел подальше и обшарил Загрея внимательным взглядом.   
— Ага,— энергично кивнул Загрей,— подсказать что или сам догадаешься?   
Но Гипноз уже закопался в свои бумаги.  
—Так, этот устарел, этот устарел, это вообще за прошлый месяц, аха-ха-ха, понятия не имею, как он сюда попал. Вот оно! — он развернул нужный свиток и долго внимательно на него смотрел. Потом перевел взгляд на Загрея и продолжил на полтона ниже. — Tебя нет в актуальном списке умерших. Там вообще никого нет.  
Загрей мрачно усмехнулся.  
—А теперь спроси, откуда я это знаю.   
Еще в Тартаре он ощутил смутное беспокойство. Харон явно был чем-то озадачен — до такой степени, что даже не отреагировал на попытку стянуть у него мешок с оболами. Загрей почувствовал себя скотиной и при следующей встрече потихоньку подкинул украденное на место.  
Дальше – больше. Тан не ответил на зов в Асфоделе и не появился в Элизиуме, а когда слегка покусанный Лерни и порядком потрепанный чемпионами Загрей все-таки выбрался на поверхность, его плотной стеной обступили недовольные тени.  
— Вы собираетесь делать свою работу, — громко возмущался юноша с разбитой головой,— за которую мы вам, между прочим, платим!  
— Сервис на уровне сельского кладбища,— сердилась симпатичная девушка, державшая в руках собственную голову,— с утра под палящим солнцем, а у меня веснушки.  
— Имейте в виду, я отговорю всех своих знакомых умирать в вашем заведении,— угрожал пожилой мужчина – единственный кто выглядел более-менее целым.  
А потом налетели остальные.  
— Пятьдесят неуспокоенных душ и все орут,— пожаловался Загрей,— я еле ноги унес. Ну и как мы уже установили – я тоже не умер.   
Подземный Мир не собирался отпускать своего блудного сына – с каждой попыткой побега Загрей становился все сильнее, и все же поверхность убивала его с молниеносной быстротой. Объятья матери, короткая беседа, наполненная теплом и нежностью, и вот он уже погружался в воды Стикса.  
Так было всегда.  
Но не сегодня.   
Прошел час, другой, третий, Загрей великолепно себя чувствовал.  
И нервничал как разбившая любимую отцовскую амфору Дуса.  
К следующему утру у входа в Подземный Мир собралась такая огромная толпа теней, что за ней не было видно земли, а Загрей принял решение.   
Когда-то он думал, что если Мойры смилуются, и Мир Живых примет его окончательно, то не найдется той силы, которая заставит его снова появился в Доме.   
Оказалась, такая сила была.   
Обратная дорога была короткой и скучной – проклятым было приказано любой ценой удерживать своего принца в Подземном Мире и они понятия не имели что делать, если он захочет вернуться.   
Загрей остановился поболтать с чемпионами, с неохотой отказавшись от дружеского поединка, прошел мимо спрятавшейся в лаве Лерни, подмигнул онемевшей от такой наглости Алекто.  
Это было интересное ощущение – не всплыть в купальне стремительно оживающим трупом, а просто войти в Дом через дверь в заброшенном саду матери.   
Сад был закрыт с тех пор как Загрей себя помнил. Очень хотелось задержаться здесь побольше, но это потом. Сначала дела.  
— Значит, в Доме он не появлялся? – недоверчиво уточнил он.  
С одной стороны Гипноз никогда не покидал своего пост у купальни, с другой — разбудить его могло только исключительное событие.   
— Ну…— Гипнос зашевелил губами, — слушай, а может он просто занят? Ну, особо упрямая душа попалась?   
Загрей закатил глаза.  
С упрямыми (да собственно с любыми) душами у Тана случался очень короткий и продуктивный разговор. Бог Смерти не заводил себе любимчиков.   
Воздух сотряс беззвучный взрыв, мир на мгновение окрасился в зеленый и в воздухе возник знакомый силуэт. Загрей наконец отпустила тревога.  
Пробиваться назад опять придется с боем, ну ничего – в первых раз что ли?   
— Тан! – воскликнул он. — Я так за тебя волновался, где ты …  
— Мне некогда. Займись своими делами,— коротко ответил Тан и направился к кабинету Аида.  
Загрей стоял и смотрел ему вслед, не зная, куда себя деть.  
Это был далеко не первый раз, когда Тан появлялся и исчезал молча, и все же … все же…  
— Спасибо, Заг, я сейчас очень занят Заг, но мне совсем нетрудно выкроить пару секунд, чтобы сказать, как мне приятна твоя забота, Заг!— пробормотал Загрей и попинал колону.  
— Со мной он тоже всегда так делает!— радостно сообщил Гипнос.   
Из купальни потянулись недовольные души, возглавляемые той самой девушкой.  
Загрей торопливо спасся бегством.   
***  
Загрей проснулся от сильного тычка в плечо, и некоторое время сидел, вглядываясь в темноту своей спальни.  
Темнота раздраженно смотрела на него в ответ ярко-желтыми глазами.   
— О, Мег, я тоже очень рад тебя видеть,— приветливо улыбнулся Загрей. Кровь и тьма, он закажет у подрядчика чертову дверь, вот обнесет ближайшую сокровищницу и закажет. — Подождем до Тартара или подеремся прямо тут?   
Не то чтобы он возражал против второго варианта. Комната отдыха, разнесенная Цербером, после ремонта стала только лучше.   
Мег не улыбнулась. Плохой знак.  
— И я могу договориться с подрядчиком о скидке,— попытался Загрей.   
— Там Танатос,— мрачно сказала Мег. Примерно таким тоном она обычно говорила «Доставай свой меч и защищайся»,— Поднимайся.   
— И что? – Загрей почесал затылок,— Это Подземный Мир, у нас тут везде Танатос.  
— Сердце юного принца, — возникшая за спиной тень сказителя неслышно тронула струны своей арфы,— было наполнено не только обидой на холодные слова его друга, но и …  
—Да ты достал, — Загрей не глядя метнул в нее подушкой,— иди к Орфею вяжись или вон к Ахиллесу, у них тоже интересная жизнь.   
Тень укоризненно рассеялась.   
— Поднимайся,— нетерпеливо повторила Мег. — Не хватало еще, чтобы Никта увидела.  
— Увидела что?   
— Заг,— на лице Мег все же появилась улыбка. Загрей впервые пожалел, что не держит в спальне оружия — захотелось схватиться за Стигий и начал отмахиваться.— Ты встанешь сам или мне дать тебе пинка?   
Комнату отдыха Загрей восстанавливал тщательно и с любовью, хотя сам заглядывал в нее лишь для того чтобы купить что-нибудь у торговца или отнести на кухне выловленную в Стиксе рыбу. Его досуг в Доме вообще не отличался разнообразием – попытки сбежать и тренировки с Ахиллесом. И то и другое требовало явной головы, поэтому бутылки с амброзией, найденные во время очередного забега, быстро находили себе новых хозяев.  
Даже Тан в итоге сдался и взял парочку, проворчав, что принцу не к лицу заниматься контрабандой.  
И сейчас, судя по витающему в воздухе характерному крепкому запаху, употребил все свои запасы разом.  
Загрей остановился рядом с его столиком.   
Да, Никте и впрямь не стоило наблюдать подобную картину. Она не раз подчеркивала, что любит всех своих детей одинаково, но Загрей подозревал, что Тан занимает особое место в ее сердце.  
— Эй, когда я говорил что с этой амброзией можно закатить вечеринку достойную богов, я рассчитывал что ты позовешь нас, а не выпьешь все в одно лицо,— возмутился он. — Что за единоличие такое, я не понял?  
Тан поднял голову и замер, напряженно размышляя над услышанным. Наконец он сурово указал пальцем на Мег и сказал:  
— Она не бог.   
У Мег не нашлось слов — впервые на памяти Загрея, а сам он моргнул и ущипнул себя за руку. Больно, блин.  
А ведь он почти убедил себя, сейчас спит в своей кровати и видит очень странный сон, в котором правильный, ответственный и очень серьезный Тан надрался до чертиков. В Доме! Практически на глазах у Аида!  
— О, друг, да ты пьян. Я бы сказал мертвецки,— попытка рассмеяться получилась откровенно жалкой – Загрею было не смешно. По словам Ахилесса смертные пили по двум причинам – чтобы почувствовать себя счастливыми или чтобы заглушить тоску. Боги, как подозревал Загрей, не сильно от них отличались.  
Только вот Тан не выглядел счастливым. Он выглядел … паршиво выглядел, чего уж там.   
— Ты не бог,— продолжил Танатос, навалившись на него. Загрей обхватил его за плечи – должно быть со стороны они сейчас выгладили как парочка обнимающихся возлюбленных.  
— Ладно-ладно, ты у нас единственный бог и это твоя персональная вечерника, но она уже закончилась. Сейчас я тебя уложу в кровать, — предложил Загрей, —или можешь продолжать, но только у меня в комнате, идет?   
Из угла на них с любопытством пялилась парочка припозднившихся теней. Кажется, Загрей только что обеспечил весь Дом сплетнями на ближайшие пару недель.   
Вот отец взбеситься.   
Хорошо.   
— Не бог,— возразил Тан и попытался налить себе еще из пустой бутылки.  
—Ну как скажешь,— Загрей отодвинул бутылку и встал, потянув его за собой.— Мэг, возьмешь его косу?   
За его спиной Мэг шумно прочистила горло.   
— О Аид, я все жду, когда же ты наконец заметишь!  
Загрей растерянно оглянулся по сторонам.  
—Тан, где твоя коса?  
Тан поморщился, словно впервые услышал это слово и пытался понять, что оно значит, пробормотал что-то бессвязное и уронил голову на грудь.  
—Ясно все,— вздохнул Загрей,— отдыхай.  
Кушетка, заказанная у подрядчика в порыве расточительства, совершенно не годилась для того чтобы размещать ней пьяные тела. Немного поколебавшись, Загрей устроил Тана в своей кровати. Потом еще раз обшарил комнату отдыха, допросил подрядчика, разбудил Гипноза «Коса? Нет, нет, не видел, а что такое?», осмотрел все галереи, не заглянув разве что в покои отца.  
Мысль о Тане, бросившим свое оружие и отправившимся пить была дикой, но Загрей просто хотел чем-то себя занять, чтобы отогнать возрастающую тревогу.  
Когда он вернулся в комнату Тан лежал в той же позе.  
Загрей присел на край кровати, наклонился к его лицу и нежно сказал:   
— Пьянь.  
Тан не ответил. Сквозь запах амброзии внезапно пробился его собственный – кожи, волос и почему-то пряной зелени. У Загрея закружилась голова.   
— Вот сейчас воспользуюсь положением и поцелую тебя.  
В последнее время он думал об этом чаще, чем следовало. Что за всеми этими перепалками и совместными битвами Тан как-то незаметно стал тем, кого хотелось коснуться губами. Только Загрей никак не мог определиться, в каком направлении действовать. С одной стороны Загрей не хотел потерять друга, с другой – надеялся обрести что-то большое.  
Когда он нашел на отцовском столе письмо Персефоны на первый план временно вышли другие проблемы.  
Но стоило ему опять встретить Тана в Элизиуме, как знакомый голод опять проснулся и вцепился в сердце.  
Загрей вожделенно посмотрел на свободную половину кровати.   
В голове зрел отличный план: лечь рядом, обнять, а утром спросить «Кто тебя так огорчил? Ткни пальцем в покойника!», но он прекрасно осознавал, что имеет право только на последний пункт.   
Загрей заставил себя подняться на ноги.  
— Значит, действуем так – ты отсыпаешься, я громлю отцовское королевство. А потом разговариваем.  
Но когда через четыре часа и двадцать семь залов он вернулся в Дом (чертова Лерни в этот раз явилась со всей своей семейкой, ну кто так делает, а?) Тана в комнате уже не было.   
***  
Загрей продолжал свою борьбу.  
Тартар, Асфодель, Элизиум, храмовые тоннели Стикса.  
Стигий, Варата, Коронахт, Эгида.  
Смерть в огненной яме, смерть от копья Тесея, смерть от яда сатиров.  
Зал за залом, попытка за попыткой.  
В Подземном Мире ничего не изменилось, кроме одного – Тан ни разу не явился на зов.   
Когда Загрей обнаружил его в административном кабинете, сортирующим документы в компании теней первым порывом было протереть глаза. Вторым – бросится к нему и обнять.  
Впрочем, последнее Тан бы не оценил.  
— Привет,— небрежно поздоровался Загрей, навалившись на стол,— Взял подработку? И как тебе захватывающий мир докуменетооборота?   
Его голос сочился ядом, который он не пытался скрыть.  
По залу пронеслась череда тихих хлопков – тени исчезали одна за другой. Загрей никогда не подумал, что способен внушать им такой же страх как отец. В другое время это открытие стало бы для него неприятным, сейчас его волновало другое.  
На лице Тана не дрогнул ни один мускул.   
— Меня устаивает любая работа во благо Дома,— ответил он без тени раздражения,— Могу я вам чем—то помочь, принц Загрей?  
Загрей обернулся:   
—Ты с кем разговариваешь?  
От официального тона стало кисло во рту, а рукоять Стигия обожгла ладонь. Хотелось заорать «Это кто тут тебе принц, придурок?» и может быть поломать парочку шкафов.  
Если бы с Таном это хоть как-то работало, Загрей бы уже разнес весь кабинет.  
Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул и вспомнил о деле, которое и занесло в эту обитель бюрократии.  
— Ну вообще-то можешь. Я тут вроде как подружился кое с кем в Тартаре. Ты ведь знаешь царя Сизифа?   
—Да, — ответил Тан,— я что-то о нем слышал.  
— Мне бы найти его приговор.  
Вообще-то Загрей собирался поискать приговор самостоятельно, но раз уж Тан здесь работает, а Заг ему теперь целый принц Загрей.  
Ужасно хотелось его разозлить. И ведь почти получилось.  
Тан вскинул голову, и на секунду в его глазах промелькнула вся гамма эмоций: удивление, досада, гнев. Впрочем, он быстро вернул себе самообладание.  
— Я бы спросил зачем, но подозреваю, что ответ мне известен.  
—Да, хочу помочь ему избавиться от этого камня,— с вызовом ответил Загрей,— то есть с камнем они вроде неплохо ладят, а вот фурии… Тартар и сам по себе достаточно неприятное место.  
— Он сказал тебе, что послужило причиной такого наказания? – перебил его Тан.  
Загрей покачал головой. Сизиф обходил эту тему вежливым молчанием, а Мег отделалась раздраженным: «Опять лезешь, куда не просят?»  
—Понятно,— теперь Тан смотрел прямо перед собой.— И как в таком случае ты можешь судить заслужил он его или нет?   
—Не знаю, как объяснить,— Загрей побарабанил пальцами по столешнице,— но мне кажется, он хороший человек. Он меня ни о чем не просил, если что. Только помогал.   
— Что ж, если ты принял решение, то не мне тебя останавливать. Насчет его приговора тебе лучше поговорить с матерью Никтой. Это все?   
Некоторое время Загрей молчал, размышляя. Его ждал Тартар, он и без того задержался в Доме дольше, чем планировал, а здесь ему кажется все сказали.  
Он протянул руку и привычным жестом положил руку Тану на плечо.   
— Поговори со мной. Что стряслось? Почему ты возишься с бумажками? Почему ты…  
«Так холоден со мной?» последние слова застряли где-то между ребрами, и извлечь их наружу не получилось.   
Несколько секунд тишину в комнате нарушало только потрескивание огня в лампах.  
Наконец Тан сбросил с плеча его руку— осторожно, но непреклонно, и сухо произнес:   
— Тебя это не касается.  
—Меня касается все, что касается тебя,— возразил Загрей,— просто скажи, что у тебя все в порядке, так, чтобы я поверил – и я отстану.  
—По-моему я уже сказал — меня устраивает любая работа на благо Дома,— напомнил Тан,— Я четко ощутил, как двигались мои губы.   
На секунду его голос все-таки дрогнул – или нет?   
— Может, тогда поможешь Дусе почистить балки? – Загрей приказывал себе не злиться, но у него не получалось.  
— Если потребуется.  
Загрей вздохнул и заговорил прямо.  
—Тан, так нечестно. Я беспокоюсь. Мег беспокоится. Я вернулся из Мира Живых, потому что думал, что ты попал в беду, а ты даже не хочешь мне ничего рассказать. Если отец наказал тебя за помощь мне, я с этим разберусь.  
Упоминание об Аиде задело какие-то струны. Тан встрепенулся и всем телом повернулся к нему и когда он заговорил его тон был не просто холодным, он был ледяным.   
— Заг… Принц Загрей… Я в состоянии решить свои проблемы сам, будучи всего лишь древним хтоническим богом. Мне не нужна помощь, мне не нужно сочувствие и мне не нужен ты.  
Загрею показалось, что под ногами разошелся пол, и он летит прямо в беспросветную тьму Эребуса.  
— Прекрасно,— он вытащил из туники Морта – в спутнике больше не было нужды, но он все равно занимал положенное ему место у сердца — и вложил его в руку Тану,— Ты мне тоже не нужен.  
Направляясь к дверям, он до последнего надеялся, что Тан его окликнет.   
***  
Загрей впервые выкрутил Пакт о наказании на максимум, хотя не сомневался, что в случае победы получит в награду очередную дурацкую статую. Зато Скелли порадуется. Загрей не сомневался, что у него уже заготовлена очередная занимательная история на эту тему.  
Пусть хоть кто-то в этом Доме будет счастлив.  
Для себя Загрей не хотел ничего.   
Он хотел превратить Подземный Мир в руины.  
Но пока получилось наоборот —-Подземный Мир разрушал его и разрушал успешно.   
В глубины Асфоделя Загрей двинулся полуживым. Раны от когтей Алекто все еще кровоточили, болел ожог, оставленный Камнем Погибели, а один из проклятых разбойников на прощание сломал ему пару ребер.   
Как назло, сегодня ему не встретился ни зал с фонтаном, ни островок Эвридики, ни даже Харон с его магазинчиком. Пот заливал глаза, Эгида оттягивала руки. Даже очередной дар от Гермеса обернулся проклятьем — не рассчитавший скорость Загрей упал с плота прямо в пылающие воды Флегетона.  
Кровь и тьма, да он уже наловчился побеждать собственного отца! А Арену и вовсе проходил с завязанными глазами, у него даже поклонники свои имелись. После такого умирать в Асфоделе было особенно обидно.   
Когда он перепрыгнул в очередную пещеру, где то над потолком неожиданно ухнул знакомый колокол. Этот звук уже успел стать настолько непривычным, что Загрей чудом не упал обратно в магму.  
Подумать только, еще месяц назад, услышав его, он бы собрал последние силы и сплясал от радости, а сейчас … сейчас ему было никак.  
— У меня мало времени,— Тан приземлился посреди пещеры и проверил, легко ли выходит из ножен меч.  
Меч.  
Косы опять не было — почему?   
— Убирайся,— Загрей подошел и коротко толкнул его в грудь Эгидой.  
— Заг, пожалуста…  
Раздражение затопило до краев. Прекрасно, просто великолепно, он опять Заг!  
— Твой принц сказал тебе уйти,— повысил голос Загрей, — если ты думаешь можно просто так появиться и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло, то у меня для тебя новости! Это! Нихрена! Не прокатит!  
Последние слова он практически прокричал в лицо Тану. Эхо разметало его голос по всей пещере.   
Тан скользнул по нему усталым взглядом.  
— Ты решил выяснить отношения? Сейчас?   
Прежде чем Загрей успел достойно ответить на камнях вспыхнули печати и из них хлынули полчища проклятых.  
Удивительно, несмотря на боль от многочисленных ран, подступающую к горлу злобу и растущую уверенность, что в этот раз он все равно не доберется до Храма Стикс, на одного короткое мгновение Загрей был счастлив.  
Все было почти как раньше — Тан рядом и они бок о бок отмахиваются от зубов, когтей и шаровых молний. Это ощущение стоило того, чтобы подставляться под удары Алекто и дубины проклятых разбойников. Пожалуй, оно стоило всего на свете, кроме очередной встречи с матерью.  
—Один, два, три, четыре … есть пятый! Спорим, в этот раз я тебя сделаю! – крикнул Загрей, разрубая пополам последнего волнореза.  
Он даже не помнил, кто из них победил в прошлый раз, это давно перестало иметь значение. В бою они перекрикивались по привычке – чтобы один знал, что с другим все в порядке.  
— Следи за спиной, — посоветовал Тан с другого конца пещеры. Ему досталась стая бескровных и Загрей эгоистично порадовался — бескровные были на редкость сильными с одной стороны, и на удивленные тупыми и медленными с другой. Бой с ними годился разве что для легкой разминки — ни практики, ни удовольствия.  
Правда, Тан почему—то возился с ними уже вторую минуту.  
—У вас там дипломатические переговоры?— Загрей поднырнул под дымовую бомбу, и устремился к метнувшему ее адскому прыгуну,— или ты боишься запачкаться?   
Какое-то подобие крови у этих тварей все же имелась – эта желтая жижа мало того что мерзко воняла, так еще и практически не отстирывалась от одежды. Загрей уже давно перестал обращаться к Дусе с такими пятнами.  
Тан промолчал, и он полностью сосредоточился на своем противнике.  
Прыгуну хватило двух ударов. На обратном пути Эгида расшибла в пыль парочку оставшихся ведьм и необходимость уворачиваться от огненных шаров, наконец, пропала.  
Загрей окинул взглядом поле боя и обнаружил, что враги закончились.   
— Посчитаемся? – предложил он, наклонившись за монетами.   
Собрав все оболы до последнего Загрей осознал, что ему опять не ответили.  
Нахмурившись, он перемахнул через всю пещеру, как раз чтобы успеть подхватить осевшего на землю Тана.  
— Эй, ты чего?   
— Череполом,— тихо пояснил Тан, прикрыв глаза, — Зацепил. Ничего страшного.  
— Да ты меня разыгрываешь,— не поверил Загрей.   
Тан не получал ранений примерно никогда. Не только благодаря своей силе и ловкости, но и потому что в Подземном Мире в принципе не существовало силы, способной нанести увечье Смерти – не считая Аида или какого-нибудь героя с зачарованным мечом, но последние предпочитали Зеленые поля Элизиума.  
Загрей осторожно прислонил Тана к скале, установившись на испачканные ихором ладони.  
— Погоди ты… у тебя кровь идет. Тан, это что за новости?  
Тан поморщился и оттолкнул его правой рукой. Левую он прижимал к боку, точнее с стремительно расширяющемуся темному пятну.   
— Обязательно так кричать? Я просто устал. Иди, они сейчас опять полезут.  
—Ага,— Загрей кивнул. Конечно, полезут – он сам отметил этот пункт в Пакте, — уже ушел.   
Магма снова закипела.   
Загрей встал так, чтобы как можно сильнее загораживать Тана от врагов и поудобней перехватил Эгиду.  
— Привет, ребята, меня зовут Заг и сегодня я буду вашей Смертью.   
На этот раз схватка была короткой – упоение боем исчезло, хотелось закончить все побыстрее. Эгида, словно чувствуя желание своего хозяина, развоплощала врагов с одного удара. Когда рассыпался последний проклятый, Загрей торопливо опустился на колени перед неподвижным, ни на что не реагирующим Таном.  
— Похоже, сегодня моя очередь вернуть тебя в Дом.   
Несколько дней назад его очень кстати поманил к себе Ахиллес и впихнул в руку какую—то безделушку.  
—Это кулон Мелинои. С ней ты сможешь вернуться в Дом, не умирая – но только один раз. Используй его с умом и помни – стратегическое отступление это не то же самое, что бегство.   
У Загрея было другое мнение. Кулон не выбросил только из уважения к наставнику, и сейчас готов был благодарить за это всех богов, включая отца.  
— Сейчас, Тан,— прошептал он, забрасывая его руку себе на шею— Сейчас все будет.  
***  
Ахиллес любил повторять что страх – для слабых и все же Загрей часто сталкивался с этим чувством. Видел его в глазах противников, и даже испытывал сам – но за пределами поля боя и в глубоком детстве.   
Первый раз – когда после резкого разговора с отцом Никта внезапно исчезла на пару дней, и четырехлетний Загрей решил, что она нашла себе другую семью.   
Второй – когда Цербер полез в подземелье сатиров и отравился там какой-то дрянью. Загрей тогда поднял такой рев, что даже вечно недовольный им Аид отложил свою работу, усадил его на колени и сказал: «Запомни, мальчик, в Доме никогда не умирают по-настоящему».  
Загрей прокручивал в голове слова отца, когда нес Тана в его покои, когда метался по галереям в поисках Никты, когда наблюдал, как она перевязывает его раны и поит маковым молоком.  
Он позволил себе успокоиться только когда дыхание Тана стало ровным, но все равно не находил в себе сил отпустить его руку.  
Страх так и не отпустил его до конца. Сейчас Загрей сомневался, что это вообще когда-нибудь случится.  
— Дитя,— мягкий голос Никты вернул его в реальность,— я обратила внимание, что в последнее время вы с Танатосом не совсем ладите.   
Загрей длинно выдохнул. Нельзя было сказать что они «ладили» или «не ладили». После того разговора в административном отделе они и встретились то один раз – в Западном коридоре. И разошлись, даже не кивнув друг другу.  
А в оружейной комнате Загрей схватил Стигий и пролетел весь Тартар буквально за несколько минут. Отец был бы им впечатлен. Тан … может быть он тоже что—то сделал, а может быть отправился на свой любимый балкон, пялиться на воды Стикса.  
— Я вижу, что у него неприятности и хочу помочь,— попытался объяснить Загрей. Он всегда думал, что если решится обсудить с кем-то свои чувства к Тану, то это будет Ахиллес или Мег. Но после всего, что сделала для него Никта, у него язык не поворачивался ей лгать. Или хотя бы чего—то недоговаривать,— Но он сказал, что я ему не нужен.  
Он вроде собирался говорить много и долго, но вся суть волшебным образом уместилась в этом фразе.   
— И ты в это веришь?   
— Нет,— без раздумий ответил Загрей,— Просто иногда он меня так бесит, что убил бы своими руками.  
Он нежно погладил пальцы Тана.   
— Дитя, с тех пор как ты появился в этом Доме, все действия Танатоса были направлены лишь на твою защиту. Он не единственный мой ребенок, который привязан к тебе. Но он любит тебя больше всех.   
— Я знаю. Я тоже его люблю. С ним же будет нормально, да? – Загрей наконец задал вопрос, который беспокоил его больше всего.  
Рука Никты легла ему на голову. Как будто это какой- то другой Загрей чуть не угробил ее любимого сына.  
—Ты правильно сделал, что поспешил сюда. В его состоянии эта рана очень тяжелая. Но ты успел и все будет хорошо.  
Загрей опустил голову. В этот была вся Никта – она всегда находила для него нужные слова. Иногда Загрею казалось, что не будь ее он бы нашел в Тартаре пропасть поглубже и остался бы там навсегда.   
А еще у нее всегда были нужные ответы.   
— В каком состоянии?— спросил он чуть резче, чем собирался,— что с ним происходит? Расскажи хотя бы ты.   
Ладонь исчезла. Никта обошла кровать и опустилась обратно в свое кресло. Казалось, она пыталась принять для себя какое-то решение.  
Загрей терпеливо ждал.  
— Ты кажется успел познакомиться с царем Сизифом? – наконец спросила Никта.  
— Сизиф? Парень с валуном? Знаю такого,да,— Загрей почувствовал укол совести. Он ведь помочь, а в итоге совсем забыл про приговор. Сосредоточился на своих заботах, как всегда.   
— Подобно многим своим собратьям, он не смог принять то, что земной путь подошел к концу и впереди другое, более печальное путешествие, — продолжила Никта,— но он осмелился сделать то, чего никто никогда не делал. Он пленил Смерть и этим нанес оскорбление Дому.  
Загрей недоверчиво распахнул глаза.  
Добродушный здоровяк, который никогда не отпускал его без подарка, осмелился пойти против мирового порядка.   
Завтра Дуса окажется заколдованной принцессой, а Скелли капитаном второго критского флота.  
—Значит, его неоконченные дела были и вправду важными,—других слов у него не нашлось,— но я все еще не понимаю, ведь он здесь, а значит все в порядке.  
Ему ужасно не нравилось, как смотрит Никта – с жалостью и пониманием.  
— Дитя, Смерть не может исчезнуть из мира без последствий. Отсутствие Танатоса было замечено на Олимпе, и именно олимпийцам пришлось вызволять его из плена.  
Загрей с силой сжал подлокотник кресла.   
— Но ты же сама сказала – он был в плену, а не рыбачил в Элизиуме!  
Никта оставила его порыв без ответа, хотя Загрей и сам все понимал. У богов были странные понятия о справедливости. И будь он проклят, он узнает имена тех, кто принял решение и больше не возьмет из их рук ни одного дара.  
Интересно, у кого сейчас коса? У Гермеса, должно быть. Вот он, наверное, счастлив.  
— И что Тан?— Загрей уже знал, что услышит.  
— Лишен своих божественных сил по распоряжению владыки Аида.   
Загрей молчал. Он думал о Тане, все повторявшим свое «не бог», когда Загрей тащил его в кровать. О Тане, раскладывающем документы в административном отеле.  
О Тане, который поднялся за ним в Асфодель, вооруженный одним мечом, как самая обычная душа – а все потому что Загрей, вместо того, чтобы насесть на него как следует, пошел обниматься со своими обидами и играться с Пактом.   
Придурок.  
Сволочь.  
Ужасно хотелось закрыть лицо обеими ладонями и завыть.   
Вместо этого он устало потер лоб и горько прошептал.   
— И никто мне ничего не сказал. Опять. В этом Доме умеют чтить традиции.  
— Дитя, — глаза Никты печально светились в темноте,— постарайся понять. У тебя своя гордость, у него своя. К тому же, он не хотел чтобы ваши и без того непростые отношения с повелителем Аидом стали еще хуже.   
При мысли об отце Загрей поморщился.  
— А он конечно не посчитал нужным хоть что-нибудь сделать, да? Хоть и постоянно твердит, что олимпийцы нам не указ?   
—Ты ведь и сам знаешь — ни у кого в Доме нет права на поражение.  
Загрей поднял бровь.  
—Да? Я уже трижды отправлял его в путешествие по Стиксу. И еще отправлю.  
Он понятия не имел, как исполнит обещание без даров, но очень хотел сделать что-то плохое с тем, кто обидел Тана. Или приложил к этому руку.  
А зал Сизифа придется обходить стороной – какое-то время.   
—Увы, дитя,— голос Никты остался безучастным, но Загрей понимал, что она разделяет его чувства.— Что позволено господину, то не позволено слуге.  
Загрей откинулся в кресле. Эмоции улеглись, осталась только здоровая злость и желание действовать – совсем как в тот день, когда он прочитал письмо матери.   
—А это мы еще посмотрим,— пообещал он.  
***  
Ночь была длинной.  
Никта посидела еще немного и ушла, а Загрей все-таки вытянулся на другой половине кровати – но подальше от Тана, чтобы не задеть его горящим венком или ступнями.  
В обычном состоянии огонь Загрея не причинял ему боли – они это проверили еще в детстве, но сейчас … слишком много всего изменилось.  
— А вот интересно,— сообщил Загрей потолку,— если ты не связан больше контрактом с Домом, может быть, ты захочешь пойти со мной в Грецию? Мама будет рада, ты ей всегда нравился. Да, тебе не по душе солнце, но к нему можно привыкнуть. Или выходить только ночью. А еще я слышал, Дедал придумал какие-то стекла.  
—Спасибо, что не предлагаешь мне выколоть глаза,— хрипло ответила темнота,— я это ценю.  
Тан медленно открыл глаза, повернулся к нему всем телом и Загрей наконец-то смог вздохнуть полной грудью.  
— Тан,— прошептал он, вложив в это слово все, что раздирало сердце на части последние несколько часов: любовь, нежность, тревогу.  
Взгляд Тана прояснился, он прокашлялся и спросил:   
—Ты не пострадал?  
—У меня ни одной царапины,— Загрей погладил его по плечу, давая возможность успокоиться и окончательно проснуться.   
—Врешь. Я видел твои раны.  
—Да? На себя теперь посмотри, ну чисто герой Элизиума, хоть сейчас на Арену.  
—Боюсь, я не столь харизматичен как царь Тесей,— ответил Танатос и рассмеялся.  
Загрей уже успел напрячься, а потом вспомнил – маковое молоко. Оно отлично снимало боль, но как и любое лекарство обладало занятными побочными эффекты.  
Однажды Загрей на спор опрокинул в себя целый кубок, а о том, что было дальше, знал со слов Мег. Вроде бы он предлагал Ахиллесу померить свой венок и пытался пригласить Скелли на танец. Как минимум последнее было правдой, потому что бедняга не показывался из Эребуса еще очень долго.   
— Каждый день благодарю за это богов – веришь? – фыркнул Загрей, пододвинувшись ближе.  
Желание обнять и никогда не отпускать вернулось, и было таким сильным, что от него сводило кончики пальцев.  
Вместо этого Загрей сказал:  
—Насчет Сизифа. Я и правда не знал, Тан. Просто…  
— … просто ты не мог пройти мимо чужого горя, потому что ты это ты? – перебил его Тан,— ну так это не новость, Заг.  
— Как он тебя поймал? Это было больно?   
По воцарившемуся молчанию Загрей понял, что задавать этот вопрос не стоило, но прежде чем он успел сказать «А впрочем забудь», Тан опять смеялся. Только на этот раз смех был горьким.  
— Господи, ты и представить себе не можешь. Он попросил меня показать, как действуют мои цепи. И я их надел. Сам надел, представляешь? Я самый несчастный идиот на свете.  
Загрей не выдержал и обнял его за талию. Скорее всего, он бы тоже не отказал в такой просьбе – хотя бы потому что представить не мог, что обычный человек, не полубог и даже не герой осмелиться бросить вызов Смерти.  
Но люди имели удивлять.   
— Когда я впервые попал на поверхность я так сильно задумался, что скажу матери при встрече, что налетел на пень и сломал себе шею, — сказал Загрей, стараясь не улыбаться,— В другой раз полез знакомиться с каким-то животным в лесу. В общем, медведи это больно. Не рекомендую. А однажды меня вообще грабли убили!  
На граблях Тан все же улыбнулся. Ненадолго.   
— И все же твой отец прав – такая глупость достойна наказания.  
—О том кто здесь и чего достоин разговор будет отдельный,— пообещал Загрей.  
— Подумать только, сам принц Подземного Мира заступается за мою честь.  
— Угу, а еще он напишет Алекто любовное письмо от твоего имени, если ты не прекратишь,— пригрозил Загрей,— серьезно, завязывай уже называть меня принцем.  
Он не отец, он никогда поставит себя выше Тана. Или Мег. Или Ахиллеса.   
Тан снова улыбнулся и опустил веки.  
— Даже не знаю, кто еще в Подземном Мире не в курсе, что мое сердце уже занято,— пробормотал он,— Разве что какой-нибудь глухой сатир, пару веков не выползавший из своей норы.  
— Хватит,— Загрей, набрасывая одеяло на них обоих,— Потом признаешься мне, по всем правилам. Я буду ждать.  
***  
— Не помню, чтобы я приглашал тебя в свой кабинет,— отец даже не поднял голову от своих бумаг. — В чем дело, мальчик, разве тебе не полагается сейчас вскрывать очередной сундук с моими драгоценностями?   
Загрей остановился в двух шагах от массивного стола и пожал плечами. Его единственная драгоценность была при нем.   
— Верни Тану его работу,— он пришел сюда не требовать, а предлагать, но слова все равно прозвучали резче, чем в голове, — Гермес не справится, у него есть свои обязанности.  
—Возможно,— отец что-то энергично написал в очередном документе – наверняка, свое любимое «отказать».— Решать не мне.  
— Но ты знаком с теми, кто решает,— подсказал Загрей.   
Он думал, что поговорить с богами, например, с дядей Зевсом, можно и самому, но в конце концов отбросил эту идею. Они все относились к нему тепло, но все равно не воспринимали всерьез – пока.  
—Я отправлюсь на Олимп прямо сейчас, — отец насмешливо посмотрел на него поверх бумажной башни,— другие распоряжения будут?  
— Отец, это несправедливо!

—ХВАТИТ!  
Кулак грохнул по столу. Тени брызнули в стороны, Цербер тревожно поднял ту свою голову, которую обычно позволял гладить.   
—То, что произошло в Асфоделе, произошло по вашей с Танатосом дурости! Бог Смерти не должен потакать людским желаниям! Бог Смерти не должен бросать свои дела по первому зову какого-то сумасбродного мальчишки. Мне здесь не нужен идиот, который этого не понимает.   
Это был не первый, не второй и даже не десятый раз, когда от могучего голоса отца пол ходил ходуном, а в колонах появлялись трещины.   
Загрея это давно не впечатляло. Он был твердо настроен идти до конца.  
— Ну а мне – нужен. Я все-таки будущий повелитель Подземного Мира. Я должен заботиться о своих будущих подданных раз уж тебе на них наплевать.  
Пол снова затрясло. Отец смеялся.   
— Не прошло и века, как ты заговорил о долге правителя. Прискорбно, что причиной тому послужил не твой пробудившийся разум, а один бракованный бог.  
— Не называй Тана бракованным! Он единственный в Доме ни разу тебя не подводил. Неужели он не заслуживает второго шанса?   
Отец выразительно закатил глаза.   
— А если я скажу «нет» что ты сделаешь, мальчик? – интерес в его голосе был совершенно искренним.— Закажешь у подрядчика очередную уродливую статую? Распугаешь слуг, разнесешь Дом?   
— И твой драгоценный архив, если понадобится,— по привычке огрызнулся Загрей.  
Разрушение – это то, что давалось ему лучше всего, и, тем не менее, он понимал, что сейчас оно мало чем поможет. Хотя искушение захватить на эту встречу Стигий – просто на всякий случай – было велико.   
Отец пробежался внимательным взглядом по его лицу.   
—Отличная идея. Начнешь прямо сейчас, к исходу следующего тысячелетия покончишь с первой буквой. Если оставишь свои бесконечные попытки сбежать. Но ты ведь не оставишь?   
Загрей судорожно сжал кулаки. В груди плеснуло огнем.   
Нет.  
Он не сможет. Не сейчас, когда он почти убедил маму.   
— Мне достаточно знать, что ты жив и в добром здравии. Давай оставим все как есть,— раз за разом говорила Персефона, но Загрей чувствовал – она почти готова вернуться.   
Они могут снова стать семьей.   
Как там говорил Ахиллес? Стратегическое отступление это не то же самое, что бегство.  
— Кажется, — сказал Загрей,— мы с тобой нащупали компромисс, отец.  
***   
Колокол ударил дважды и по комнате заметалось эхо.  
Загрей радостно поднял голову.  
— О привет, Тан! Давно не виделись. Стол у тебя, кстати, очень удобный, ничего, что я его занял?   
Тан огляделся по сторонам с таким лицом, будто видел административный отдел впервые в жизни и очень хотел его сжечь.   
— Значит, Гипнос не соврал,— мрачно произнес он,— я думал, ему все приснилось.   
— Нет, я теперь и правда штабная крыса,— подтвердил Загрея и даже пошевелил какие-то бумаги,— Пошел по отцовским стопам, так сказать. А в чем дело, не ты ли говорил, что любая работа важна, если она на благо Дома?  
— Зачем? – негромко спросил Тан.   
— Ну давай считать,— Загрей поднял руку и начал загибать пальцы,— во-первых, социальный пакет, во-вторых, продвижение по карьерной леснице, в третьих – безопасные условия труда. Серьезно, Тан, я тут, между прочим, не молодею, сколько мне еще глотать воду Стикса? А коллеги не пытаются меня убить,— он подумал и уточнил,— ну в основном не пытаются.  
Горло сдавило, но он заставил себя улыбнуться.   
Тан одарил его взглядом полным зубной боли и многозначительно качнул косой.  
— Ладно, если честно, мне не со всеми удалось подружиться,— Загрей перегнулся через стол и заговорчески прошептал,— подозреваю, что для большинства я все еще заносчивый сынок босса, но знаешь что – после испытательного срока я планирую закатить вечеринку. Ну знаешь, амброзия, шарики, торт … может я даже уговорю Мег из него вылезти.  
— Заг, ты это серьезно?   
— Ясное дело нет, — возмутился Загрей,— Это же Мег, она мне ноги вырвет за одни намеки!  
Тан бесцеремонно ухватил его за тунику и поволок к выходу. А в коридоре без предупреждения ударил в челюсть – коротко, быстро, больно.   
Видимо, он готовился к этому разговору.   
Высунувшийся из соседней галереи Гипнос правильно оценил обстановку и поспешно втянулся обратно.   
Загрей замахал руками.  
— Погоди, погоди, я сейчас сбегаю за Эгидой и мы продолжим. Месяц уже не с кем не дрался, скоро руки отвалятся за ненадобностью  
На самом деле он старался не появляется в оружейной комнате – при виде заложенного кирпичами окна сердце обливалось кровью. Хватило бы одного единственного броска, чтобы разнести кладку в пыль, но …  
— Как только твои ноги коснутся поверхности Тартара, наш договор отмениться автоматически,— предупредил отец,— Больше не приходи. Ты просил о втором шансе, мой мальчик, вот тебе второй шанс. Он же последний.   
В этом Загрей даже не сомневался.   
— Ты сдался, — почти с отчаянием упрекнул его Тан,— Почему? Я этого не стою.  
Он опять грыз себя, но Загрей был к этому готов.  
—А я это не ради тебя,— он притянул Тана к себе и серьезно посмотрел ему в глаза,— А ради себя. Теперь я знаю, что моя мама в порядке. Зато ты не в порядке, а раз так, то я не буду счастлив ни здесь, ни в Греции, ни на Олимпе. Вот такой вот я эгоист.  
Прежде чем ответить, Тан долго вглядывался в его лицо, словно пытается решить, устраивает ли его такой ответ.  
— А как быть с твоим счастьем, Заг? Ты угаснешь, если запереть тебя в четырех стенах.  
—О, за это не беспокойся,— Загрей торжественно выпрямил спину,— мое счастье в моих руках.  
—Заг,— Тан слегка отстранился, словно собирался в очередной раз исчезнуть, но вместо этого погладил его по щеке. Глаза заблестели, голос дрогнул,— ты такой … дурацкий. 

— Ага,— Загрей потерся лбом о его плечо. И разочарованно вздохнул, когда Тан вывернулся из объятий.

Может он поторопился с признанием и надо было начать с чего-то попроще? Заказать Орфею песню или угнать у Харона ладью и покататься вдвоем по Стиксу? 

— В любом случае,— Тан кашлянул и посмотрел куда-то мимо Загрея. Тот молча любовался зрелищем – не каждый день увидишь смущающую Смерть,— ты ведь не откажешься принять Морта обратно? Он очень скучал по тебе все это время.

— Конечно,— просиял Загрей,— Как думаешь, я могу его поцеловать? 

— Я думаю, он будет счастлив,— ответил Тан и первым потянулся к его губам.


End file.
